The Way of the Arrow
by dinohuntsmen
Summary: disclaimer dont own naruto or DnD. When Kids from a faraway land come forth see the carnage that comes forth
1. Chapter 1

What happens when two kids from a far away land come to the village hidden in the leafs. when they come by a blond boy with no family will they start a friend ship or perhaps something more.


	2. Chapter 2

"A boy about 15 dressed in a black hooded cloak. His skin a pale white, eyes as coal, hair a deep crimson, a bit tall for his age, a bulky but not fat build. On his back what looks like a long bow and long sword on his sides their are two short swords. Slitly behind him was a girl about 12 she also had the same features and simaler eqipment but doesnt have a long sword; are just a few feet from the gate. As they pass said gate two nin in the little box to the left say " hay whats your business in the left kids.

"Frist person : boy/p

"We walk up to them en i hold up a note (note) "we are here to see your hokaga my names dórcha saighead and this is my younger sister solas saighead we have came along way." "Ok? Go on ahead." The nin on the right said. "Brother not just let me do the talking." Solas asked her brother. He writes on some paper and shows her " cuz if they were a danger they would have attacked you frist but you can talk to the hokaga." " i guess that makes sease" she says to her brother. As we near the hokaga tower we note that their are onbu watching them. We enter the tower and head to the kagas office and nock on the door we here a old but strong voice say you may enter. We open the door and she a elderly man siting at a desk with paper work all around him. "O and who are u nice young kid" said the old hokaga "my name is solas saighead and my brother is Dórcha saighead of the Oíche adh clan" solas said with a gesture to me " well its nice to meet you both but why are you here " said the old kaga. " well we wish to join your village and join its ninja school. You see our home was distroyed by a rivil clan and we are all that remains of our clan" explained solas. " does your clan have a blood line by any chance" the elderly man asks. "We do its known as the mharú it alows us to see farther then normal eyes and we can even slow time it helps us with bows but even more in close quarters" explained solas. "I just have one question if you dont mined (solas nods) why has your brother yet to talk from the moment you guys walked in the village." Asked the hokaga " well you see all members of the clan exept the familys head and his kids ...cut out their own tongues so that they maynever revil said secrits of the clan it also help stop some one from stealing our jutsu." Said solas " well welcome to the village then i just need you guys to sign these forms and you can start your frist day at school" finished the old hokaga


	3. Chapter 3

"The way of the arrow  
>Chapter 2<p>

"As me and my sister leave the hokagas office we approach his secretary. Solas asks to buy a plot of land and just like her she ended up buying a three story house on a large lot.

"The next day

I wake solas up early. i handed her a note that said get up now or you can go to school hungry. After she scarfs down her food i point to the bath room. "Yea yea brother i know." Solas mutters i smile as i remember how this has always been.

A few moments later

Solas finally came down in her cloak bow and quiver on back i could only guess she had her short sword under her cloak. After a while of walking through the village we finally get to the school. Luckily class had not started yet. We found our soon to be teacher. Who introduced him self as iruka. " Alright class before we start to day i would like to introduce our two new students this is dorcha and solas saighead of the Oíche adh clan " he said with a juster to us. I here a kid with triangle make up on his face say "dame id like to tap that" faster then the eye could see i shoot two arrows and pined him by the shirt to the desk behind him. Before he could react i was on him with short sword in hand pointed strait at his neck. (Wow that was fast and how did he do that) was what was going through every ones head. "Dorcha please dont hurt him " begged solas. I hold up a finger meaning only this once and with draw. "Sensei didn't you say they were from a clan does that mean thay have a blood line" asked a loud student from the back. "Well to be honest not much is know about their clan and even if it i did know its not my place to say" replied iruka. All eyes were on us as if they expected us to spill the beans. Solas looks to me for approval. I nod in response. "Um yea we do have a blood line. Its mostly visual every thing slows down to a near stand still. As well as that we have a kind ship with nature and lastly" her explanation was halted by my hand to her mouth. "Well with introductions out of the way why dont you two take your seats in the back" stated iruka. After a while iruka was calling student to the back room for a test. Quite a few students come back sad while others come with a metal headband with a leaf on it. "Dorcha saighead " iruka called my name so i move the room. "Alright now that your here i need you to do a clone, a transformation, and a substantiation jutsu" i raise a eyebrow and comply. I pull out a arrow head en prick my finger. ( blood clone) i yell in my head a clone appears next to me. "Good now transform" i turn in to a arrow my clone grabs me. I turn back. Iruka throws a kunai at me. but he hit alas my clone now im behind him with a short sword at his neck "ok ok calm down here take this he hands me one of those head band things. I leave the room studying the thing. "Solas saighead" i notice my sister go in the same room. Ok everyone come back tomorrow to find out witch team you will be on./p


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: the arrow, the swirl, and the raven

Pov : Dorcha

All right class calm down and take your seats " demanded iruka The teams are the same but sakura is on inos team and solas en dorcha are on team 7 "wwwwwwwhhhhhhaaaaatttttttt i got to be on the same team as sasuke " yelled a very load blond kid. "Sit down naruto we put the lowest student with the highest students ". Naruto then sat down with a mumble. "Your sensei will be here shortly dismissed"

A "few" hours later

"What are you doing dewb " asked who i guessed was sasuke. "im going to lay a tarp for him for being late " replied naruto. After a few moments a man came though the door with the eraser falling on his head. "Funny now that we have gotten that out of the way meet me on the roof " said the man with sliver gravity defying hair hiding his face. We all just sit their for a moment our brains trying to register what just happened. We then proceed to make our way to the roof and when we get there we get in a circle. "Alright team i want you all to tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and your goal or dream" said the silver haired man."for example my name is kakashi hatake. I have a lot of dislikes en not many likes. Hhhmmmm my dream never though about it " said the now named kakashi. I think well all we got was his name from that "ok blondy you first" "my NAME is naruto uzumaki my likes are ramen my dislikes are people who treat others like trash and my dream is to become hokage" "interesting next you coal girl" " ummm my name is solas saighead my dislikes are murders and ummm people haten on Kyūjutsu my likes are Kyūjutsu and my brother (she said with a small smile) my dream his to help restore my clan" "next tall dark en quit" i show a note that said my name is dorcha saighead my likes and dislikes are none of your business and my only goal to protect my sister and kill the ones who hurt my clan. " ok scary but why not just say so instead of writing it" "umm sensei my brother can't talk one of the rights of becoming a ranger is to cut out your own tongue though he should not have being part of the main clan but he did it to spite dad" defended solas. "Oooook lastly duck butt" " my NAME is sasuke uchiha my likes and dislikes are non of your business and my goal is to kill a certain person" " well seeing that its late meat me at training ground 7 tomorrow" kakashi said then disappeared in a swirl of leafs

A/N thanks for reading guys dont forget to RR/p


	5. Chapter 5

thoughts () talking " " notes held up ''

The way of the arrow chapter 4

The first fight

Me and my sister get to the training ground early so we sit by a tree in the field after a few moments i hear a another person enter the training ground. So i open en eye to see who it was. i notice sasuke and naruto. They were complaining about something about hokages en clans and what ever.

A few hours later

kakashi finally arrives with his orange book in hand. "All right its time for your real test. I have three bells and if you don't get them by lunch time i'm going to make you sit their en watch me eat. After that u will keep trying until midnight witch by then if you fail you will be sent back to the academy " announced kakashi. "All right begin " i notice sasuke and solas run to the forest and naruto was but a few feet away from me and kakashi was in front of us. Naruto bum rushes him swinging at hit hard witch he misses completely. He goes for another one but kakashi throws some shuriken with ninja wire on them pining naruto to the tree. I pull out my bow en ready en arrow. I fire arrow after arrow all witch hit the ground or a tree all landing just out of five feet from. I stop when their is 20 arrows around him (cordon of arrows) i think "you need to work on your aim". kakashi moves to jump out of the arrow circle when all of arrow jump out of the ground and pin in to a log that was were kakashi once was (this one is no joke i better watch him) kakashi though 'you can't get away kakashi i marked you' i let a arrow fly (hail of thorns!) The arrow splits up in to hundreds of small thorns all aimed at were kakashi was trying to hide in a few hit their mark implanted in kakashis shoulder. He comes out of his hiding place i shoulder my longbow and draw my long sword (note: think of the Palnatoke Elven Longsword from swords of might but with a dragon at the end of the hilt) i charge at kakashi. i swing at him and jumps out of the way making me hit a boulder cutting it in half.

3rd person

"Just as i though you maybe strong but you have no skill with a sword" as kakashi was saying that dorcha appeared behind him with his sword ready. Dorcha swings and hits his him it his side sending kakashi flying in to a pile of rocks with dust filling the air. After a few moment kakashi steps out from the dust holding his side were dorcha struck. "So you used the back of your sword you really are interesting first you make me think you have little to no training with a sword but in realty you have mastered that blade haven't you" kakashi commented. In reply dorcha nodded and holds up his hand with three bells in it. kakashi gives a surprised look with a howed he do that expression on his face. He then goes to call every one over to let every one know we passed his test.

Afew hours later

"So i see only team asuma, kurenai, and kakashi pass this year. interesting, so those two did it after all. From the report it seems that dorcha had won it for them. O well i guess hes not a team kind of guy" said the old hokage afew days later "i don't want a another D rank mission hmmmp" naruto complained "you will get what we give you naruto and like it" yelled iruka "so you want a higher mission lets see hmmm o i got it send in the client" a older short man that smelled of liquor came in. " you want these brats to protect me great" complained the man. "This is tazuna your mission is to escort him to wave" said the old hokage trying to ignore tazunas rudeness. "Yes hokage. All right team meet me at the village gate in one hour" thanked kakashi. One hour later "all right lets set out" yelled naruto

AN : the next chapter will be a lot longer then this one its also one of my fav. Arcs also i would like some pairing ideas don't for get to review thks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

our way to wave

As we walk on what looks like a old dirt road naruto and sasuke are fighting about something stupid again, solas is talking to tazuna about his travels, kakashi is nose deep in his perverted book of his, me well im just scanning the road and forest around us for any enemy's. I notice something odd so i give a sign to halt. "Did you see something brother?" asked solas. I give a sign for them to be quite and stay here. I sprit in to the woods (hmm i better be careful i felt a powerful presents nearby) i fallow the road from the safety of the trees and i notice there's a puddle hmm it hasn't rained for days. So i quietly place arrows around the road and return to the group. "Did you find any thing dorcha" asks kakashi i hold up a note witch says no. " hmm ok lets keep moving " everyone goes back to there previous tasks. A few moments later that puddle from earlier finally comes in to view as we pass it notice kakashi looking at it but he doesn't say anything. Then as Tazuna passes it lastly two ninja jump in the air going to rip kakashi to ribbon but just before their clawed gantlet touches him 50 arrows fly at the two brothers pining the both to trees. They died in a matter of seconds with blood gushing out of each spot a arrow struck. "I thought you said no one was their" yelled most of the team note: if i told you all they would have known we know about them and we may have ended up dead but what bothers me is why kakashi is now pertaining he didn't know they were there :note end. " that's because i didn't want anyone to panic" he said with a defeated look in his eyes. "Geeez whats up with this f" naruto was cut off by a movement in the bushes with he then throws a kunai at said bush. We all walk over there to see naruto had just missed a white rabbit scarying it to death. (Wait a minute its white with means 'woosssshhh') "get down" yelled kakahsi pushing naruto and Solas down while he got tazuna and sasuka. A blade the size of a man lay implanted to a tree and what came next was a man with tan skin and most of his face covered. I move faster then the eye could see reaching for my back pocket I reappeared right in front of the mans face with a autograph book and a pen holding it out to him. This made everyone dead pin and anime fall. The man hesitantly takes the pen and book. He scribbles something and says "I didn't think I had any fan's" I nood with stars in my eye's. I then go to check his work (book: zabuza ?) I smile as I walk back to my sister putting the book away. " man I hate to have to kill my fans but a jobs a job prepare your self" zabuza says as he lungs at me with his man cleaver for a sword. I react quickly pulling out my black raven claw short sword. Deflecting the blow to the ground. Note: man do I really have to fight my ideal. " protect tazuna" yelled kakashi as he changed zabuza. "Aaah kskashi of the sharingan" said zabuza. given this destruction I look my longsword and went for a stab to hit shoulder witch mad contact. Zabuza hollowed in pain. Then swang at me in his new rage. I proceed to dodge his attacks. I notice a opening and take the dagger in my left hand and ram it in to his sword arm making him drop his sword. I go to deliver the final blow but some sanbon strike his neck causing him to fall dead. " thank you for distracting him while i gave the final blow. Those I'm quite surprised that a genin could bring him to the rope's" appeared a young woman in a white kimono and a white anbu mask with the marks for nave on it. I hold a note with a smile on my face. ( held to were she could see it) Note: played to much in the beginning leaving him self open. I hope next time he will take me for real man is my ideal after all. And maybe you both will stop this and join my clan I have a way of saving you both for a life or running. Note end "I I had better get his body back. H have a nice d day" she finished with a salute and disappeared. "OK let's keep going we are almost their " yelled tazuna. We keep going until we find a boat witch the driver tell us we have to be quite. After a short boat ride we make it to tazunas house. We go up to the door and knock on it. A young woman with brown hair in a dress opens the squealing father your home and theses most be the nin you hired. We all walk in. it was a simple wood house with a large dinning room table in the kitchen a few pictures lined the walls. "All right team seeing as we had a long trip do as you please for the rest of the day" announced kakashi. Every one nods and then I grab naruto by the shoulder and drag him away in to the forest [A/N this WILL NOT BE A GAY FIC ] despite his much given resistance. " come on dorcha why did you drag me all the way out here" yells naruto. I draw my sword giving him a nod. " I see even though he gave us the day off you still demand I train" say naruto.

3rd person

"naruto actives a seal on the Pam of his had. A curved black knife with a long chain coming out the bottom and in to another seal in his wrist. Naruto hold it in a reversed grip. While dorcha is in more of a relaxed stance forward stance. Naruto rushs dorcha swinging his knife at him. Who ducks slamming the back of his blade in His gut sending him flying to a tree. Naruto can be heard hessing and wessing trying to get air in his lungs .

After several hours of this dorcha finally drops off naruto in the room he was given to stay in. Then heads back in to the forest.

"First person

After I have walked for a while in the woods I find the Person I was looking for and saw earlier that day. With her back to me I quietly walk up behind her and tap her shoulder. "H hi can I help you with something]" (I never heard him coming) said the girl in front of me with surprise clear in her voice. Note held : my names dorcha I'm here to help you and zabuza but you both must fallow my lead.

Time skip later that night

as I walk in the front door I see inari. With everyone else at the table he was spouting how their is no way we could beat gato and his men and that he's had such a bad life " your lucky my brothers not here after you said that he ...WHACK Solas was interrupted by me slamming my fist in to the top of his head Causing his head to be planted in to the wood floor. Then I stomped out of the house an made my way to the roof.

3rd person back in the room inari Rubbed his head in pain as he begun to get off the floor. "Why did he do that for" asked the boy. " it was because of what u said." Solas stated " nothings hope less, everything is worth fighting for. (She starts drawing on a piece of paper a tree pronged star(AN: think tray ark symbol this is also its meaning)) honor courage faith this is how one should die this is our code. Also you have no right to talk that way for everyone in this room has had it far worse then you" Silas finished as she went out to find her brother.

1st person back with dorcha during what just happened

"I find a nice spot on the roof to sit on. I pull out a black metal case. Witch I open to reveal a sliver flute. I bring it to my lips and begin to play a soft tone that sounds through out the country side. A tune so claiming it could tame the most Savage of beasts.

3rd person

As Solas exited the house in search of her brother she heard this melody that she remembered well. She fallows the sound reaching the roof at witch she saw him sitting In the middle of the roof. As she approaches the melody starts to end. " you play it just like mom did " Solas says as she goes to sits next to him. Dorcha nods in response." you did the right thing you know. You did the right thing you know." Solas said note that is held up: you should probably get some rest tomorrow we have a long day. "What do u mean brother" asked solas

"Time skip six days

I wake up late after a long night rest. As I get up I hear some commotion from downstairs. so I hurry up and get dressed throwing on my longbow and my long sword with my daggers at my hip. I fly down the stairs to see 2 tugs trying to kidnap the kind woman that has given us a place to stay for the last couple days To finish our mission. Drawing my long sword in a quick motion I cut 1 clean in half. Causing the other one to freak out and sprint out the door. Causing me to pull out my bow knocking a arrow and loosening in In one fluid movement hitting home right in the spinal cord he hits the ground lifeless. " thank you everyone is at the bridge" I give a nod and sprint at full speed. As I come to see the bridge I notice the large amount of mist. I hear the clash of steel on steel and the sound of dieing men. As I come to see the mouth of the bridge I notice that my team with haku and zabuza engaged a large group of ronin (a/n: samurai with out a master). I smile when I see they are winning this engagement.

3rd person

at that moment dorcha notice a ronin about to strike his sister. He put every last bit of energy in to his legs propelling his self foreword 'damn it I wont make it to stop it but maybe' whet through dorchas mind. The sound of flesh being priced by spear rang out through the bridge. Everyone turned to the events that were about to transpire. solas screamed bloodily murder standing their looking at her brother with a spear sticking out of his chest hand firmly griped on to the spear preventing the ronin from pulling it out. Dorcha pulls forward forcing the spear deeper and deeper in till he now stood face to face with the terrified ronin. Dorcha takes his dagger and stabs it straight in to the man skull. He then falls to the ground bleeding heavily from the hole in his chest. Solas rush is over to him holding his hand " no brother don't leave me your all I have left please" she screams dorcha smiles back and brings his hand to her face and nods. Dorcha then looks to naruto locking eyes with him an unspoken conversion whet on that only they would know ending with dorcha nodding. He looks back to solas her now with tears in her eyes pats her on the head then his black eyes go dull and fades away with his hand hitting the ground. "You killed him how dare you take him away from me. I'll kill you all" solas screams at the top of her lungs as a strange ora surrounds her causing her skin to gain glowing red swirls all over her nails grew as long as a mans forearm and sharp as a razor. Lastly her teeth became pointed. "You'll will pay " she roared.

A/N : well guys what do u think tell me what do u guys want for pairings and sorry bthis is late but longer i make it the longer it takes. dont forget to review.


End file.
